Shimmering Stars
by starsabovesky
Summary: Hermione is upset at the Yule Ball, a most unexpected person shows up to comfort her...
**Short Dramione Yule Ball fanfiction!**

Draco watched the other pairs dance and scowled when Pansy dragged him along as well. He knew that Pansy only liked his wealth and the glory that the Malfoy name brought. He wouldn't be surprised if she would eventually become his betrothed. Draco swept Pansy in time to the music, after all, the Malfoy reputation must be kept.

Harry awkwardly stumbled through another dance with Parvarti and chuckled as he saw Ron protesting Padma's attempts to tango. He wondered where Hermione was, Harry really hoped that Ron hadn't said anything unbecoming... but it happened quite often.

"Harry, have you seen Mione?" Ron called with a grin on his face. "Bet ya she didn't get a partner..."

Harry shook his head and tried to mimic gracefulness and ended up stepping ungentlemanly on Parvarti's feet. "Sorry, Parvarti!"

"Hmph! I think I'll go find Padma," Parvarti turned and walked away.

Draco anxiously tapped his foot while waiting for Pansy to return from her little bathroom foray. All of a sudden, the Great Hall's doors opened with a chime. Time seemed to stop and everything around him slowed down... a beautiful girl clad in a stunning sapphire dress glided down the stairs with Viktor Krum on her arm. He widened his eyes as they took in this heart stopping hazel eyed brunette. Her familiar eyes dazzled brighter than the crystal ice sculptures and her laugh sounded like clear chiming bells. Draco took a deep breath, it wouldn't do for him to be enraptured by this stranger.

Hermione smiled as she noticed everyone staring at her. Could it be that they actually thought she was beautiful? Viktor looked charming in his fur coat. Not that she agreed with where the fur came from.. animal cruelty was a big no no in her books. But she supposed she could tolerate it for this one night.

"Vill you dance with me, Hermyownee?" Viktor asked with his thick accent, eager to impress the bedazzling bookworm. She nodded in agreement and he spun her slowly around in rhythm.

Hermione's eyes swooped around the room stopping on one particular silver eyed blond. He hadn't bothered her after she punched him back in third year and she had to admit, he looked handsome in those dress robes. Their eyes met and she trembled, not expecting the warm look on the usually cold Slytherin.

The music slowed down and Viktor went to go get a drink. In the meantime, Ron's date had abandoned him and he stalked over to Harry with furious eyes that narrowed at Hermione. "Bloody hell! Is that our Hermione?"

"Ron, if you haven't noticed... Hermione is actually a girl," Harry chuckled amused at Ron's surprise. He had noticed quite a few eyes on her and was a tad worried, he didn't want his 'sister' to have her heart broken.

Just then Viktor returned holding two goblets of scarlet cherry drink. He handed one to Hermione who accepted it graciously. "HERMIONE! What are you doing? Consorting with the enemy?" Ron stomped over with a vicious snarl.

Hermione was shocked to hear such an aggressive tone directed towards her by none other than one of her best friends. Tears began to fall from her eyes at this sudden assault. "Ron! Viktor asked me and I accepted. There's nothing wrong with that. If I remember correctly, you're a big fan of Viktor!"

Draco wanted so badly to go in there and help the brunette but alas he was trapped in a seemingly endless waltz with Pansy who had returned with a fresh full face of over applied makeup. He noticed her running out on to one of the balconies after an altercation involved Weasley. Oh Draco vowed to get him back later. He excused himself from Pansy and left her quickly to follow the mysterious yet familiar girl on to the balcony.

Hermione sniffled, "I only wanted to have a good time for once and that horrible Ron had to ruin it for me!" She was so caught up in wiping off her tears that she only then noticed someone behind her. "Malfoy? What do you want? Come here to laugh at me, I suppose."

Draco suddenly placed those pretty brown eyes, it was Hermione Granger! "Granger, we may not be friends but it is the gentlemen's duty to help any lady in distress especially such a beautiful one."

Hermione reddened at that, "Surely you don't mean that. After all, I'm just a pathetic Mudblood to you." she moved away.

Draco looked down, "Well, I'd like to apologize for that. I really was a jerk to you and over the summer I met some Muggles. They weren't bad at all and it caused me to re-evaluate my opinion on Muggles and Muggleborns." Draco grasped Hermione's hand, "Peace, Granger?"

Hermione still wasn't entirely convinced but decided to let it go for the evening, "Call me Hermione."

"That means you'll have to call me Draco," he replied evenly and they looked up at the sky.

The stars twinkled bright and that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
